Lies Upon Lies
by Daisy Golightly
Summary: Un grupo de cuatro amigas. Un accidente. Un secreto. Mentiras sobre mentiras. Amor. Verdad. Si alguien te pregunta cómo termina, miente.


_¡Hola! Eso se lee muy exagerado, por favor leanlo como un hola normal(?_

 _Bueno, ésta idea de adaptar Pretty Little Liars se le ocurrió a mi cerebro después del summer finale de la serie. Además, si la ABC pudo adaptar los libros a una serie ¿por qué yo no puedo adaptar la serie a un fan fic de la primera generación de Harry Potter? A no ser que me demanden voy a publicarla hasta el final. Bueno, no hasta el final porque son demasiados capítulos, pero eso lo verán conforme vaya publicando._

 _Y ya, se la quiero dedicar a dos amigas, la primera escribe hermoso aunque actualiza cada dos años y la otra ya me prometió un video de ésta historia así que por eso se lo dedico. Ustedes saben quienes son ;)_

 _Y ya, los dejaré leer y, si no es muy malo, disfrutar._

* * *

 _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_...

¿Recuerdas tú cumpleaños número 15? Tal vez tus padres te llevaron a cenar a un restaurante elegante, o tal vez te llevaron de compras porque tú ropa te parecía demasiado infantil. Y en ese día de compras te encontraste con lq chica de 15 años más hermosa que habías visto. Tan hermosa que toda la ropa que se probaba le quedaba perfecta, tan rubia que te era imposible imaginarla rodeada de gente gorda o fea, con unos ojos tan azules que estabas segura que cualquier chico estaría a sus pies.  
Y algo dentro de todos esos pensamientos positivos sobre ella te hacen dudar. Porque lo sabes, como todos los demás lo saben. Y es que nunca debes confiar en una chica bonita, porque suelen tener horribles secretos.

···

Cuando tienes 15 años lo que más disfrutas del verano es despertar tarde, las fiestas y pijamadas a las que puedes asistir sin sentirte culpable por no haber hecho tú tarea y, sobretodo, el hecho de que tienes tres meses para para convertirte en "alguien mejor", porque si te consideras gorda te sometes a toda clase de dietas para tener una 'figura de ensueño', si eres inteligente te dedicas a leer todos los libros o enciclopedias que puedas para no dejar de ser la primera de la clase. Pero cuando eres amiga de la chica más popular del colegio sólo te preocupas por estar 'a su altura'. Y es que además de popular y bonita es muy inteligente. Tanto, que Lily Evans tiene que esforzarse mucho para destacar en cuanto al colegio se requiere. Y Mary McDonald se preocupa por no subir de peso, porque ya es considerada la 'llenita' del grupo. Marlene McKinnon sólo se preocupa por seguir junto a sus amigas, y ocultar su atracción hacia la persona equivocada. Y Dorcas Meadowes sólo quiere tener con quien hablar, porque sólo ella puede entender lo que le está pasando.  
La historia comienza con éstas cuatro chicas esperando a su mejor amiga, Amelia Bones, en el granero en casa de Lily. Es el último día del verano y las chicas quieren terminarlo como sólo unas adolescentes podrían: con una resaca que promete durar una semana.  
La música y el alcohol robado de sus padres se encargan de hacerlas olvidar el hecho de que afuera el cielo parece estar a punto de soltar la peor tormenta del año. Y como al clima no le gusta ser ignorado, un rayo se encargó de cortar la luz en el granero.  
-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Mary, quien es la más nerviosa de las cuatro.  
-Debe ser la tormenta.- Dijo Lily mientras encendía una linterna. Ya saben, mujer precavida vale por dos.  
-Hay algo afuera.- Susurró Dorcas un segundo antes de que la puerta del granero se abriera, haciendo que las cuatro chicas se levantaran y, como en toda historia con adolescentes ebrias propensas a ser asesinadas, se acercaran a ver qué es lo que la había abierto.  
El ruido de algo, tal vez una ventana, quebrarse las sobresaltó (las hizo gritar, vaya) y se detuvieron, aferrandose la una a la otra y, cuando se tranquilizaron un poco, siguieron caminando. Y lo que sucedió las hizo gritar, de nuevo.  
-¡Las atrape!- Les gritó una divertida Amelia.  
-Eso no fue divertido, Amelia.- Se quejó Lily.  
-Yo creo que fue divertidísimo.- Dijo la rubia, haciendo que sus amigas, un poco más tranquilas, rieran ante la broma.  
-¿Descargaste la nueva canción de Taylor, Lia?- Le preguntó Mary una vez que todas se encontraban sentadas.  
-Aún no.- Le respondió.  
Me encanta su nuevo video.- Comentó Marlene.  
-Tal vez demasiado Lene.- La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, quien se remoción algo incómoda en su asiento. -Tú turno.- Dijo Amelia mientras le acercaba hno vaso a Dorcas, quien lo tomó y lo acercó a sus labios, dispuesta a beber lo que sea que Lily había robado de casa de sus padres.  
-Cuidado Doe, bebe demasiado y nos contarás todos tus secreta.- Se burló Lily, provocando la risa de las demás.  
-Las amigas comparten secretos.- Dijo Amelia. -Es lo que nos mantiene unidas.- Les dedicó una sonrisa a sus amigas y se dirigió a Dorcas. -Bebe.  
Y todas rieron. ¿Por qué? Porque son jóvenes y saben que tienen toda la vida por delante. ¿O no?

···

Unos cuantos tragos y demasiadas risas después las chicas se encontraban durmiendo. Marlene en una posición extraña en el sillón y Mary y Dorcas en el suelo.  
Dorcas fue la primera en despertar gracias a un rayo, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que Lily y Amelia no estaban en el granero.  
-Lene.- Le susurró a la rubia mientras movía su pierna para despertarla.  
-¿Dónde están Lily y Lia?- Preguntó una medio dormida Mary, quien también había despertado gracias al rayo.  
-No lo sé.- Dijo Dorcas, quien ya había comenzado a jugar, nerviosa, con una de las mechas rosas que adornaban su cabello.  
Marlene se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¿Lia?- Preguntó cuando distinguió una silueta acercarse.  
-Se fue.- Respondió Lily mientras entraba.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Mary.  
-La busqué por todos lados.- Dijo la pelirroja. -Creo que la escuché

* * *

Del 1 al 10 (1=malo y 10=pésimo mejor matate por publicar ésto),¿qué tan malo fue? xD

Si llegaron hasta aquí debió ser por algo y pues eso.

No sé si los reviews benefician en algo a la historia pero a mi me servirán para saber lo que piensan sobre mi forma de escribir y así. La verdad me quedó un poco diferente a como lo pensé la primera vez pero no quedó tan diferente.

Y ya eso.

Paz.


End file.
